in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
Vatista
) |Row 11 title = Ability: |Row 11 info = The FLS of Binding: Restriction |Row 12 title = Weapon: |Row 12 info = Crimson Wings: Seven Flowers |Row 13 title = Japanese Voice: |Row 13 info = Nao Touyama |Row 14 title = English Voice: |Row 14 info = Xanthe Huynh(@ItsXanthor) I'm the English voice of Vatista! Hope you all try her out! }} "Neither one of us is a human... Thus, I will perform your last rites, and proceed." Vatista ( ) is an ancient living weapon who has been around even before the founding of the Night Blade and Licht Kreis. She is one of the original twelve characters introduced in the first iteration of UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Background An Autonomic Nerve, with a mission to eliminate all Voids. An ancient biological form known as Autonomic Nerves. They've existed for as long as we know, arguably an eternity, and emerge during the Hollow Night as its enforcers. She is one of them. On this Hollow Night, she detects an abnormal number of EXS levels, and awakens. Once awake, she wanders the Night as her program deems fit, making her way towards the Abyss. Her mission, to determine the source of the disturbance in EXS and eliminate it. But to her, Voids and In-Births are all enemies.Introduction on the official site Information Vatista is one of the Autonomic Nerve units that were created during the ancient times. Her unit number is 10 076. She awakens during the events of the story to fulfill her mission of exterminating all Voids. Appearance Vatista has long white hair styled with twin ponytails and has a spiral shaped hair antenna that resembles a halo sticking outwards. She wears a flared, ruffled dress and flared sleeves, with a bright red pattern adorning her dress. Behind her are a pair of six red wings that float along behind her. She uses these wings as melee weapons. In her pre-battle animation, she briefly wears a black bodysuit before summoning her standard clothes. Originally in her past, she seemed to have a more physically-older appearance and a deeper voice while also revealing that she had pointed ears. Personality Due to her origin as an Autonomic Nerve, Vatista possesses little desire beyond completing her mission. While her mission dictates that she must kill Voids and cull the In-Birth population, there are times where she will show mercy to those she is meant to kill and occasionally shows genuine emotion, normally in response to sudden events. Even among the Autonomic Nerve units, Vatista is an especially rare case of poor "fuel efficiency". Other units do not require sleep and food as often as Vatista does.Confirmed during French-Bread Information Station on September 27th 2019 Comically, she seems to lack what most people would consider common sense, having difficulty understanding the concept of clothing when Hyde tried to explain and not understanding the implications of standing in a single public spot for an entire month. The former would later become a recurring joke in the story whenever a second female character is involved, with Vatista asking Hyde if he made whichever girl they come across wear clothes as well. Story During ancient times, humanity created powerful weapons using the same technology they used to create Golems. These weapons were called Autonomic Nerves. Autonomic Nerves were given the purpose to watch over the Hollow Night and make sure no one consumes too much EXS. Episode: Through The Door (開かれた扉) Vatista awakens to greet the person (The player) who opened the gate to the Night, she explains that she doesn't have too much memory stored in her data banks so that she won't damage her main processing unit. However, the reason as to why she's speaking to this person is a reason that even she herself doesn't know. Vatista begins to explain that she only awakens in times like these to act as a guide to people who journey into the Night and guide their way through the darkness. Episode: Nighttime Void (虚ろの夜語り) Vatista was once awake during the first large-scale fight between the Night Blade and Licht Kreis, which is now known as "The Licht Kreis War". While she never took any part in the war itself, she did give Kuon one of her seven wings in order to halt Waldstein's transformation into a Void, this wing would soon be known as the Insulator. She also retells the origin of the Night Blade and the story of the Hollow God. Arcade Story (アーケードモード) Vatista is awakened into the Night and she is surprised that people don't use horses as a transport method anymore. On her way to search for information she then meets with Hyde. Together they take down the Paradox, but after that Vatista thinks there was a different person behind this incident who need to be taken down. Hyde suggests that Vatista would lodge at Hyde's place for a month until the next Hollow Night takes place. Abilities Vatista's ability is the "FLS of Binding" ( ): Restriction ( ). Its powers allow Vatista to obstruct her opponents from using their abilities. In gameplay, her opponent's cannot utilize their true strength which is shown as the opponent's inability to deal "counterhits".Confirmed during French-Bread Information Station on September 27th 2019. Vatista's weapon is an Aegis-Attributer unit called Crimson Wings: Seven Flowers ( ). The wings are operated with mind control and the laser beams that Vatista shoots utilize the energy from her wingsConfirmed during French-Bread Information Station on September 27th 2019. It is supposed to have seven wings, but the seventh was given to Kuon and soon took the form of the Insulator. Vatista's dress is adorned with a Curse Commandment pattern which allows her to transfer her FLS powers through her body. Vatista passively generates more FLS when she sleeps and eats. Some of her outfits, like the kimono and her various Christmas outfits do not have "Curse Commandment" as they are classified as "non-combat outfits".Confirmed during French-Bread Information Station on September 27th 2019 Combat wise, Vatista utilizes photokinesis in various ways such as projectiles, beams, and "finger bullets". She is also able to levitate in the air for a short time and release hovering energy crystals that explode when struck by her. She is capable of releasing massive beams of energy with destructive force via arranging her wings into different formations. Musical Theme Introduction Text |-|Exe:Late (JP)= She follows. The pure piece which sleeps the long time. As a doll without will. The Lord not seeing. Only one command deeply minced by soul. A blind puppet dances under this night to the direction where a hand sounds. The end of peacefulness is the beginning of a battle. For a total destruction of nothingness. |-|Exe:Late (EN)= She serves. A pawn that sleeps eternally. A puppet with no will to call her own. Her master, nowhere to be seen. There is but one directive that resonates to this day - the end of peace is the beginning of war. To destroy the Voids once and for all. |-|Original= She serves. An innocent piece slumbers through the perpetual. As a marionette without free will. The master she never saw. The only order deeply ingrained into her soul. Tonight, the blind marionette waddles towards the sound of clapping hands. The end of the peace is the beginning of the battle. To exterminate immortals. Gameplay UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Check the details about Vatista's gameplay from here! BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle Gallery Creation & Development Initial pictures of Vatista show that she was originally packed with a lot more character traits. Character designer Yoshihara has commented that Vatista was essentially a product of his fetishes.Mook comment Yoshihara particularly chose a goth-lolita dress and the tight bodysuit underneath it, just because he likes them. Vatista's sleepy nature is apparently a reference to someone Yoshihara knows.Mook comment Because of the initial science-fiction setting, Vatista originally had more mecha-like functions and speech-patterns. However, the producer thought the character was packed with too many "best-seller traits". Those mecha-elements were scrapped after the setting shifted into a modern-day world. The producer's request was a petite character, so they first lowered Vatista's "physical age" and her height. Finally, Yoshihara had to tearfully part with Vatista's twintails. Dengeki interview. After that Vatista settled on to her current design. Trivia * Vatista's name comes from the term "Variable Register" (バリアブルレジスタ) which is supposed to mean something along the lines of "Excludes and rearranges the transformed ones." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle